happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Feet/Gallery/Concept Arts
Images of the concept arts used for the movie Happy Feet. Anton Vill= Concept HF 012.jpg|Mumble with Lovelace and the 4 unnamed amigos in a snowstorm by Anton Vill Concept HF 011.jpg|Concept art of a truck and Mumble laying down in the sand by Anton Vill Concept HF 010.jpg|Mumble and the four amigos in Adelie-Land by Anton Vill Concept HF 009.jpg|Lovelace in his lovestone pile with the ladies by Anton Vill Concept HF 008.jpg|A Leopard seal looking for Mumble by Anton Vill Concept HF 007.jpg|Emperor penguins swimming in Graduation Day by Anton Vill Concept HF 006.jpg|Mumble and the three amigos trying to have a problem with Lovelace by Anton Vill Concept HF 005.jpg|A view of the huge ice glacier on the back by Anton Vill Concept HF 004.jpg|Memphis and Norma Jean in Emperor-Land by Anton Vill Concept HF 003.jpg|A view of the huge ice glacier on the back by Anton Vill Concept HF 002.jpg|Mumble in the early poster of Happy Feet by Anton Vill Concept HF 001.jpg|Mumble with no fur as an adult with Lovelace and the Amigos by Anton Vill |-|Michael Halford= HF_b_001.jpg|Inside of a building possibly from the Forbidden Shore by Michael Halford HF_b_002.jpg|Mumble and the Amigos in the mountains by Michael Halford HF_b_003.jpg|A emperor penguin in Astrakhan's Cave by Michael Halford |-|Philip Whiteley= Teen Mumble.JPG|Teen Mumble digital render concept art Happy Feet - Adult Mumble.JPG|Adult Mumble digital render concept art The Alien Ship.JPG|Fishing Boat and Adult Mumble digital render concept art Robin Seal 1.jpg|Robin's close up concept Robin Seal 2.jpg|Robin's concept sheet Lovelace Concept Sheet.jpg|Lovelace digital render concept art Mumble Hatchling concept.jpg|Mumble hatchling digital render concept art Nestor Concept Sheet.jpg|Nestor digital render concept art Ramon Concept Sheet.jpg|Ramón digital render concept art Rinaldo Concept Sheet.jpg|Rinaldo digital render concept art Happy Feet - Crowd.jpg|Happy Feet group concept art Raul Concept Sheet.jpg|Raul digital render concept art Happy Feet Group Concept 2.jpg|Happy Feet group concept art on the near Lombardo Concept Sheet.jpg|Lombardo digital render concept art Killer Whales Concept Sheet.jpg|Killer Whales' concept sheet Blue Whale Concept Sheet.jpg|Blue Whale concept sheet Noah the Elder Concept Sheet.jpg|Noah the Elder digital render concept art Mumble's Egg Concept Sheet.jpg|Mumble's Egg concept sheet Leopard Seal mouth concept.jpg|Leopard Seal mouth concept Elephant Seal Crowd Concept.jpg|Elephant seal crowd concept Emperor Penguin Hub Concept.jpg|Emperor Penguin hub concept Crowd Pattern Concept.jpg|Crowd Pattern concept of Memphis and Norma Jean hugging in the mating season. |-|David Woodland= WoodlandHappyFeetConcept1.jpg|Concepts of Mrs. Astrakhan teaching Mumble and Memphis and Norma Jean with Mumble WoodlandHappyFeetConcept2.jpg|Concept of Penguin Elementary and a ocean with ice lands WoodlandHappyFeetConcept3.jpg WoodlandHappyFeetConcept4.jpg|A adult emperor penguin dancing similar to Mumble's. WoodlandHappyFeetConcept5.jpg WoodlandHappyFeetConcept6.jpg|Storyboard of Mrs. Astrakhan teaching Mumble WoodlandHappyFeetAliensConcept.jpg|Aliens concept |-|Mark Sexton= MarkSextonHappyFeetGraduationSwimConcept1.jpg MarkSextonHappyFeetGraduationSwimConcept2.jpg |-|James Bennett= Michelle Look Frames Concept 1.jpg Michelle Look Frames Concept 2.jpg Baby Seymour Look Frames Concept.jpg |-|Miscellaneous= Happy Feet Sc51 Tallest Iceberg 01 thumb gallery.jpeg|Storyboard concept by Chew Chan Mumbles Acrylic and CG by jasonpal.jpg|Mumble's Acrylic by Jason Palmer Happy-2.jpg|Teen Mumble concept from Animal Logic Environ14.jpg|Emperor Penguins swimming in the sea by Brad Greenwood Bob Egusa's Happy Feet teaser storyboard.jpg Chris Stiles' Happy Feet teaser storyboard.jpg |-|Animation/Demo Reels= First Pass Ramon Model Concept.PNG|First Pass Ramón Model Happy Feet Lipsync Audition.PNG Happy Feet Expressions Audition 2.PNG Note: For the images of the movie, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Concepts Category:Conceptual Galleries